Breaking Point
by As Silent As The Shadows
Summary: Poor Rei he's always helping someone out without getting any thanks in return. What happens when he's pushed to his limit? Could be seen as KaiTalaRei KaiRei or TalaKai


**Breaking Point**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

**Rated T for safety and implied situations.**

**If you squint you could probably find Yaoi.**

**Based upon the song Rooftops by Lostprophets**

**The story is in Rei's POV**

* * *

Everyone has a breaking point. A time where your self control is tested and you are pushed over the edge. All of your suppressed thoughts and emotions come out at once and become out of your control. This is one boy's story; it tells how Rei Kon was pushed to his breaking point.

* * *

Nice, I'm always nice, fixing everyone's problems without so much as a thank you in return. Always nodding along while I listen to them complain about their petty troubles. 

My problem? I can't say no, I can't stand letting someone down or displeasing them. It's not that I don't like helping people; I would just like a little appreciation in return.

"Hey Rei, could you do me a favor?"

That was Tyson, the pig of the dojo who could easily eat through an entire grocery store without breaking a sweat or for that matter gaining a pound.

I enter ready to please someone, "What is it?"

"Could you go to the store and buy me a really big chocolate cake?"

I put on my 'time-to-please-people' smile and prepare to answer an immediate yes but I get interrupted by Kai. He is the mysterious one in the dojo, always disappearing into thin air pretending not to be our friend but we know the truth that he really cares about us (well at least everyone except Tyson.) He's the one that gives us advice when we get into sticky situations which seem to happen to us a lot.

"If that's alright with you," which in the language of Kai means 'I'll go if you can't just so he will shut up.'

No please go instead of me, "No Kai, its fine I can go. Would you like anything?"

Please say no, please say no, "Hn, I'm fine," meaning 'hurry up or I'm going to kill him so I never have to hear his annoying voice again.'

I grab my wallet and hurry out the door, thinking how happy I'll be when Tyson finally passes his drivers test.

* * *

When I return from the store a half an hour later with a large chocolate cake in hand I find Tyson in his usual position and Kai no where to be found. 

That idiot left me here with Tyson…alone; he is so going to pay.

"Tyson, I'm back! Where's Kai?"

"He left mumbling about going to get Tala to help make me suffer but that was right after you left," maybe I won't make him pay after all…he and Tala should be back soon and I could help them kill Tyson.

"Where's my cake?"

I sigh and retrieve the gigantic chocolate cake from the kitchen.

"I said I wanted_ vanilla_ not chocolate! Gosh Rei can't you even get that right."

That's it he is so dead. I had to literally wrestle an old lady for this cake and now he doesn't want it! It was almost as bad as shopping on Thanksgiving!

I was so enraged that I didn't think about what I was doing or hear Tala and Kai enter the dojo. I threw the cake at Tyson's head and _screamed my heart out._

"Well," Kai startled me, "that was interesting,"

Tala, our flirty and murderous friend, was rolling on the floor laughing. Once he collected himself he began to speak. "That was brilliant! You should have seen his face! I thought I was going to have to strangle him to get him to shut up but it seems you've done my job for me. How would you feel about becoming my apprentice?"

"I don't think so," Kai interjected, "I have my hands full with one of you I don't know what I would do with two-" he got cut off by Tala, "Have a threesome?"

Kai shot him a glare and continued, "You've already rubbed off on him enough."

"Nonsense," Tala retorted, "Imagine if he had kept that bottled up any longer," we mentally shuttered while Tala took the opportunity to wrap his arm around my shoulder, "You should voice your opinion more often."

"If you say so Tala," I smirked, "Get your arm off of me."

Kai and I shared a quick glance but it was interrupted by Tyson who had chosen that exact moment to speak, "Guys what about my cake?"

* * *

Who will reach their breaking point next? 


End file.
